


Louisiana Spring

by TigerPrawn



Series: Non Binary Fics [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: (Will penetrating Clarice), Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming Out, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dating, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FTM Will Graham, Family Drama, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Nipple Play, Spring Fling, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, can be read as pre-TV canon or AU, character backgrounds are mostly canon compliant, college student Clarice, concerns about transphobia, ex-cop Will, feeldoe, front hole fingering, grad school student Will, holiday romance (kinda), just a fling but a happy ending, memories of past transphobia, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: It's an unexpectedly hot spring in Louisiana, all the hotter when Will Graham and Clarice Starling become acquainted.
Relationships: Will Graham/Clarice Starling
Series: Non Binary Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/754998
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Will doesn't initially reveal he's trans. He comes out to Clarice in chapter 2. He has concerns over transphobia but doesn't experience any from her.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49439784632/in/dateposted/)

Clarice looked out over the water, her gaze sweeping over the lake as the sun started to lower. It was peaceful. She’d forgotten how peaceful it could be here. She had sat on this same little deck out over the lake so many times as a child.

Before her dad had been shot and her whole life changed irrevocably, she had come here every summer, to spend time with her grandmother. That hadn’t happened once she'd moved to Montana. She didn’t actually know her grandmother had passed until a year after it had happened. And now that her uncle was gone too, the property was hers.

Only not really. It would barely pay off the debts of the farm. 

Clarice let out a sigh. Wishing she could just enjoy the view without these thoughts consuming her.

This wasn’t how she’d planned to spend her spring break from her final year at university, but here she was. Having to sort through family belongings that brought back memories she had forgotten. Hardly any time to get it all in order before the realtor took the keys and did everything else. At least she wouldn’t need to worry about that. 

In truth she needn’t have worried about any of it. She could have just left it all to the realtor - had them clear the place or sell it as seen. But she couldn’t do that. As hard as it was to relive a time when she had been a carefree child with a mom and dad. Before the farm and the lambs. She felt an obligation to the grandmother that had loved her so much.

She shuddered and closed her eyes, concentrating on the gentle lapping of water around the decking. The only thing she wished for was that the weather wasn’t so unseasonably hot. Not quite as hot as the summers she had spent here, but more than it should be, and not great for the manual work that lay ahead of her.

Clarice was almost lulled to sleep in the warmth of the near setting sun, when a voice roused her. 

“Are you okay miss?” The concerned voice lilted a little with a barely there Southern drawl. Like someone who was used to hiding his accent. She could relate. It was something she’d started to do in her first year at the University of Virginia. Not like she was the only person in those parts with a strong accent, but she had noticed she was taken more seriously when she worked to cover it a little. It was bullshit, but it was what it was. 

Clarice blinked her eyes open, surprised to see the sun was much lower than she had realised. The sounds of all the little night critters were starting up and there, on the bank next to the decking, wet and shirtless was a young man. 

“Oh, hey. Yeah, thanks…” Clarice replied, quickly going from flat on her back to on her feet, so much so her head spun a little. 

“I was… passing. Thought I better check on the potentially lifeless body lying on the deck,” There was a tease in his tone which Clarice instantly enjoyed. A hint at a dark and maybe sarcastic humour that resonated with her own. 

She smirked at him. “Were you going to rob me if I was dead?”

He gave her a lopsided smile and folded his arms across his bare chest, cocking his head, “I could rob you now,” he grinned in a way that was truly disarming. And Clarice was not someone who could ever be accused of being easily disarmed or charmed. “Not many places to conceal the spoils though.”

They shared a light laugh and Clarice couldn’t help but let her eyes roam down to his wet board shorts, biting her tongue so as not to respond with a suggestion of what he might be concealing.

“Bit late for a swim isn’t it?” She asked, picking her little bag up and starting off of the decking. He followed behind her and she started up towards her pickup. She’d parked on the gravel road alongside the lake, remembering it from childhood. It was closer to her grandmother’s house than she remembered, or it was simply that her legs were longer now.

“I prefer it in the evening. I like the dark and it’s cooler. Don’t want skin like old leather by the time I’m thirty.” 

It seemed they had fallen into a pleasantly conversational mode.

“Nah, it’ll just be half eaten by mosquitoes.”

“Sometimes the payoff is worth it.” 

She huffed a laugh as they reached her vehicle. 

“You want a lift?” She asked, not hesitating as much as she probably should. The guy could be a serial killer, which would sort of just be her luck really. 

He shook his head anyways, a slightly shy smile there. 

“I just live along the way, a few minutes walk,” He pointed back along the lakeside path, into the closing darkness. “But thank you. Miss?”

“Clarice, Clarice Starling. My grandmother used to live in the old house just before the end of the street.” She pointed up away from the lake. It was only a few minutes drive and had she been there earlier in the day she’d have walked down to the lake like the many times she had when she was little. 

He nodded, “Oh sure, I know the place. I think I’ve met your grandmother. My dad has lived here a while. I lived here a few years before I moved to New Orleans.” 

“A city slicker, huh?” She teased as she opened the door and slid in behind the wheel. He closed the door behind her and then came to talk at the open window as though they were old friends. 

“Sometimes.” He replied, a soft smile there. “I liked it. Job was intense, but I’m studying now. Sometimes nice to come here and kick back. Try to not fall out with my dad as we spend, quote-unquote quality time together.”

She nodded her understanding, “What was your job.”

He winced, “Homicide cop.”

Her smile faltered for a moment. Always did when she thought about law enforcement and her relationship with it. Her desire to join the FBI, following in her dad’s footsteps in some ways, but never forgetting he’d been killed on the job. 

He must have sensed the change in mood because he said, “It’s getting late. I should let you get back.”

He tapped the side of her car and stepped back, expectantly waiting for her to start the engine. 

“You didn’t tell me your name,” She said, smile returning as she started the engine. 

“Graham, Will Graham.” He replied, smiling right back at her. 

“Well, thanks for checking on me and not robbing me, Detective Graham,” She gave a little salute and put the car into gear, enjoying his grin as she drove away. 

*

“I’m back,” Will called into his dad. The light was off in the lounge but Will could make him and his glass of whiskey out by the flickering light of the television. He knew the man was still awake when he grunted in response. 

“Night then,” Will muttered and started up the stairs and for the shower. 

He and his dad had never been that close. The man just hadn’t been prepared to be a single dad to an odd little girl. Even less prepared when that little girl told him he was a little boy. Could have been worse, Will knew, not that it made it any better. But the truth was they would have never been close even if he hadn’t been trans. There was something about him, he was too much like his mom for his dad to ever really like him. He loved him, Will was sure. But he just didn’t like him or want him around as a reminder of the woman that had deserted them both. 

Not that Will couldn't see why she had left. It was a struggle to come back here, and he only did it because he knew no one else would. 

Bill Graham had always liked his booze more than his family, more than his friends or a job. 

The fact that Will’s mom had been killed in a car crash a couple of weeks after she left, hadn't ever lessened the hate and resentment his father felt about her leaving. Will had never told him about their final conversation - his mom saying she was going to her sister's house and that once she found a place of her own she'd come back and get Will. 

Will had never had cause to doubt that, and his father knowing would have never brought anything good. Will had learned long ago there was nothing he could do to improve his dad’s life, because his dad was perfectly happy with how things were. All he could do was come here a few days every couple of years, and hang out. 

They barely talked. Half the time his dad was passed out. Coming back was always difficult but something he knew he had to do. Maybe one day his dad would be ready to change. And if that never happened, at least he’d never completely given up on the man. 

Will let out a sigh as he grabbed his towel from his room, he needed a shower to wash off the lake water and assorted natural detritus. Hoping the water would take some of the bad feeling away.

Thinking about the lake, at least, brought a smile to his face. Quirky Miss Clarice was an interesting discovery. He vaguely remembered her grandmother as a pleasant and homely woman. And Clarice herself seemed warm and funny. It was nice to have the distraction of a friendly face instead of it just being him and his dad for the week. 

Will dismissed the thought and shook his head, he wasn't a people person. Avoided them most of the time really. But in the near darkness, it had felt easier. He couldn't quite see her eyes, not enough to see behind them, only getting a small flavour of the pain he had felt in her. And she hadn't been able to see enough in that light, he was sure, to see him as anything other than he was. As anything other than Will. Not able to fully make out the betrayal of his slightly patchy beard and thin, pale chest scars. 

It had felt good. He had felt relaxed and comfortable with her in a way he rarely did. 

Maybe he could just keep running into her at twilight, Will mused. Letting out an amused huff as he turned the faucet and waited for the water to warm. He ignored the slight pulse of interest between his legs at the thought of her lovely smile. 

*

Will woke wet and hard. 

The moment he moved he felt the swell of his cock between his legs, resisting the urge - initially - to rub his thighs together. 

He let out a low groan as he rolled onto his back and lay there, trying not to touch himself. 

It wasn’t like this didn’t happen here and there, being on testosterone meant fairly regular morning wood, much like any other guy. But there was no ignoring that his first thought when he’d realised the stirring there, was of the sweet lady he’d met the day before. 

He clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the sensation, the swell of moisture and fleshy throb. It felt wrong to have this reaction when thinking about someone he’d just met. He really didn’t want to be that guy. Not least because he’d never reacted to anyone like this before. In truth, he tried to avoid thinking this way about real people, not wanting to have them knocking around his head and letting his empathy dictate what their actions might be. 

Will huffed and grabbed his phone from the bedside, scrolling to some occasionally visited pornsite and clicking on the first, half interesting video. He slipped his hand into his sleep shorts and slid his fingers over his cock. 

He tried to ignore the flashes in his mind where Miss Clarice took the place of the girl in the video. Tried even harder to ignore how it made his cock pulse each time it happened. 

Will grunted as he came, part of him hoping not to run into Clarice Starling again, to hide from the embarrassment of what he had just done. A larger part of him very much wanted to see her again. And again. 

*

It had been a long day of sorting through the attic and Clarice felt like she was never going to be able to shed the layers of dust and cobwebs from her skin. 

By the time Clarice was done and made some dinner, it was getting on for late afternoon and she wanted nothing more than to sit down with a cool beer and dangle her feet into the lake. She wanted to make the most of the beautiful surroundings, knowing it was unlikely she’d ever come out here again once she was done packing up. 

And the lake called to her. Not just the cool waters on a hot day, but it was hard to ignore there was more to the pull than that. The thought of running into Will Graham again sent a little thrill through her.

If she had to name it, she’d call it a crush. 

She had never had that sort of zing when she was a teenager - too consumed with family and death and a multitude of other things that teenagers shouldn’t have to deal with. She had to grow up fast, and there was never that chance. And then there was college and the focus was never the sweet heart skipping thrill of flirtation. There were hookups. Sometimes quick and messy, like when she lost her virginity, or flings over a few weeks. Never anything she’d call dating, and never anything serious. Most of the time it was a mutual convenience, and never caused a flight of butterflies in her belly. 

Which she undeniably had when she thought about running into Will again. And it was so ridiculously teenage of her, given that she had only had one conversation with the man. 

So far at least. 

An hour later, Clarice lowered herself into the lake, feeling the bite of the cool water. It was a bit of an allusion - the water being cooler than the warm air of the evening but still warm enough. Either way it was relaxing and it finally felt like she was shedding the dust of the musty old house. Even if she was replacing it with some of the flora and fauna of the lake.

She stayed near the deck, treading water and lowering her head back to wet her hair. 

“Hey.” The smooth voice had her looking up at the deck where she could see Will Graham, dry this time, in shorts and a t-shirt. “Mind if I join you?”

Clarice shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She knew that the polite thing to do would be to turn away as he pulled off his t-shirt. A strange modesty considering she would then see him divested of it afterwards. But that wasn’t the reason she continued to watch him as he stripped. She wasn’t even sure she could name the reason beyond curious lust. 

He dropped his shirt to the deck and looked down at her, a wry smile at his face at her obvious spectating. It was then that she looked away quickly, trying to seem as though she hadn’t been taking a good look at him in the dusk of the evening. 

She did catch his continued smirk as he made his way into the water and swam over to her, less than a foot from her as they both paddled. 

“How are things going at the house?” Will asked, “I have some time on my hands if you need help.” His tone was immediately friendly, like they hadn’t just met twenty four hours before. 

Clarice shook her head, her automatic resistance to help, “No, that’s fine. I couldn’t ask you to-”

“You didn’t,” Will grinned, “I offered. Being neighbourly and all that. But I understand if it’s something you need to do privately.” He sounded genuine and caring.

After a moment Clarice gave a curt nod, “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

They were quiet again but held each other’s gaze, shy smiles all around. Clarice swallowed, feeling the weight of the situation. She was only there a short time, so was he. And was she imagining this attraction between them? 

Clarice didn’t realise how close they had drifted towards each other until their legs were brushing against each other. The rough hair of his grazing over her soft skin. She hid the shudder it caused. 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever been this attracted to anyone before. Maybe it was the warmth of the sun low in the sky. Maybe it was his kissable lips and touchable body. Maybe it was the easy way they had talked. Easier than she’d talked to anyone in years. 

“You’ve got a…” Will indicated the strand of wet hair that had fallen in front of her face, before closing the distance between them to stroke it behind her ear. As he did, she found herself automatically reaching out and placing her hands on his well toned shoulders for support that she didn’t really need. 

“Thanks,” She breathed out the word and watched as his eyes darted to her lips and back up. 

Her breath was coming heavily now, her fingers spreading over his wet skin, wanting to move further. He seemed to be battling with his thoughts a moment, his eyebrows tweaking slightly before he finally, seemingly, reached a resolve and spoke.

“May I kiss you, Miss Clarice?” The words jolted her from her reprieve. She wouldn’t have denied him if he hadn’t asked. But there was something sweet and considerate in the fact that he’d asked. Even so, he’d clearly made light of it, probably in case she did deny him - slipping into a very Southern drawl and managing a grin that was somehow bashful. 

“You certainly may,” she replied, matching his accent and giving a smile of her own. 

His lips were wet and warm as they pressed to hers, the slight taste of lake water there. It was little more than a peck, and then his hands slipped around her waist. They continued to tread water one of his hands reaching up to hold a support strut of the decking, as Clarice slipped her arms around his broad shoulders. 

She parted her lips to him as he deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers and his teeth against her lower lips for just long enough to make her moan. He chuckled and then sighed, breaking the kiss. 

“I should tell you I’m not usually this forward-” Will began. 

Clarice laughed, a movement that caused her body to press against Will’s bare chest, “I bet you say that to all the Southern Belles that cross your path.”

“Or stream?” Will joked, before giving a little shake of his head. “No, I… I don’t date much. Get intimate even less. I’m not even sure what this is all about…” He trailed off and whilst he was still smiling, she could see the truth in it. One that reflected her own. 

“It’s an easy option isn’t it? We’re both adults, reasonable people. We both apparently find each other attractive. We’ve enjoyed talking, for as short a while as that was. And we’re both not sticking around long. Perhaps that’s something we both need right now.” Clarice replied thoughtfully, even as her mind tried - very quietly - to persuade her of how dangerous this might be. He was still a stranger really… but then so had all those guys at college. The only difference was she met Will Graham by a lake, and those others in clubs and bars, for the most part.

Will was still smiling and he gave an appreciative nod before leaning in and kissing her again. Very thoroughly as he pulled her even closer and her breasts pressed hard against his chest. Any resistance her brain had tried to throw up was entirely gone. She was tempted to wrap her legs around him, but was equally tempted for them to get the hell out of the water and take this somewhere else. 

The sun was almost set and the noise of all the night critters was starting to echo around the lake. And Will clearly had the same thoughts as her when he broke their kiss and began to wade them back to the shore. 

“We should…” He started and she wasn’t sure if she had any idea how to end that sentence any more than he did, but she nodded anyway. 

They strolled hand in hand up to her truck, and Clarice was worried for a moment that this would be goodbye. 

Would he invite her to his dad’s place? That seemed inappropriate. Should she invite him to the house of her dead grandmother? Whilst a little more appropriate given that the few other inhabitants had eight legs, she didn’t want to seem too forward. 

So she was relieved when they got to the truck and Will crowded against her, pressing her back to the truck door. The metal was a cool relief against her wet skin and she let out a sigh, which he happily swallowed into his own mouth. 

They stood there for longer than Clarice was able to keep count of. Making out like teenagers and hands exploring each other. His, rather gentlemanly, stroked down her sides and brushed her wet hair from her neck and shoulders. Each touch making her tremble and ache. Clarice was less ladylike in her touching, her hands immediately going to his well toned chest. Spreading there and enjoying his little gasps when she happened to graze a nipple. 

By the time the sun was gone completely and the noise of the critters drowned out almost every thought, Clarice began to slide a hand down to his shorts. She wasn’t going to deny how aroused she was, the lake was not responsible for all the moisture between her legs. She considered once more throwing her legs around the man, but instead went with something equally as tempting. 

She wanted to feel him. She wanted to know what he felt like when he pushed inside her, if they went that far. It had been ages since anyone else had made her climax, and she wondered if she’d be able to come on his cock alone given that fact. 

Before her hand could even reach his waistband, Will broke the kiss and grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait,” He panted the word and they were both frozen for a moment. It was too dark to clearly make out his expression but he seemed hesitant and Clarice hoped she hadn’t screwed it all up. 

But then Will pulled her forward from the door, enough to open it. He nodded to the backseat and she shuddered but complied without a second thought, climbing up and then turning back to see what he was going to do. 

Was he really going to fuck her in the back of her truck like they were crazy teenagers? She didn’t even have condoms. Did he? What would that mean if he did, and did she care? 

“Will, do you have…” She started and he clearly anticipated her because he shook his head. 

“No… Just scoot up…” He pushed her hips back and then pulled her bikini briefs down. She wasn’t even sure what he was planning until he gently spread her legs and crawled up enough to lower his mouth to her most intimate parts. He was mostly in the truck but the door remained open and for a moment Clarice thought she should maybe care about that but...

“Holy cow!” She exclaimed as he delicately pressed her apart with his fingers and then licked from her vagina to her clit.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected in that moment, but even with her hope of running into him again, she hadn’t expected to get eaten out in the back of her truck that evening. 

Clarice couldn’t help but arch her back and grab at the upholstery as Will worked his tongue. Anytime anyone had gone down on her in the past it was more a means to an end. Get her wet, get her turned on. Usually with varying results. 

This was not that. 

As Will sucked at her clit, circled it with his tongue and then sucked again before nuzzling against her in a way that had his soft stubble making her tremble, she realised it was definitely not that. 

Will was making love to her with his mouth. 

This was not about getting her ready for some quick and, likely disappointing sex, this was the sex. And she was loving it. 

When Will slid his tongue inside her, fucking her gently with it, Clarice’s hands flew into his hair, gripping hold of it at the root. The resultant moan that escaped Will, seemed to vibrate through every part of her. Clarice’s eyes rolled back in her head and she struggled to catch her breath as Will licked and nuzzled, sucked and fucked, until she was so wet, so aching, that she almost wanted to beg him to fuck her. 

But this was too good. She’d never before wanted so badly to come on someone’s tongue. 

“Will…” His name was a strangled moan from her throat as she neared climax, feeling it building deep within her and rising in waves. It was so close to crashing over, her body starting to tremble. “Will…” 

He hummed, sending another shock of pleasure through her, and then returned his attention solely to her clit. He teased at it with his tongue, flicking it and then sucking on it again. 

That was when she felt the fingers stroking her inner thigh, tentative and perhaps awaiting invitation. She nearly cried it, “Yes, Will please… please…” 

The fingers and mouth were gone for as long as it took to suck them into his mouth and moisten them before pressing two into Clarice. 

It had been a considerate, if unnecessary act. She was so wet that even the most gentle of thrusts of his fingers caused an obscenely wet sound to echo around the truck. 

“Oh god… there...there…” Clarice cried as Will curled his fingers against her g-spot almost immediately. His mouth went back to working her over, bringing her closer and closer to those crashing waves as he finger fucked her. 

And then she was there. 

She tightened around his fingers, enjoying the feel of them gently moving in and out of her clenching muscles, as she shuddered and pulsed. She used the grip on his hair to push him away as he tried to continue his attentions on her oversensitive clit. But didn’t push his hand away, loving the feeling of his fingers moving ever more slowly as the aftershocks of her orgasm faded. 

When she relaxed back, panting and spent, with one of the best orgasms of her life, she let out a breathy chuckle.

“I wasn’t expecting that… I wanted it though.” She admitted.

“I did too.” Will replied candidly. “I really wanted it.” 

Clarice looked down and caught the look in his eyes that told her how much he had enjoyed giving her pleasure. 

She tugged on his hair, drawing him up until he was holding himself over her. Clarice grinned as she wiped her hand over his mouth to remove her own wetness from his face before pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Your turn…” She muttered against his lips, her hands once more seeking his waistband, completely intent on a handjob or blowjob, whatever the hell he wanted after that! 

“No… You don’t need to do that.” Will sat back, moving away from her hands. “Tonight was just about you.” He seemed a little pensive, but then his gentle grin was back. “I’d never like you to think I’m anything less than a gentleman.”

“And a skilled one at that,” Clarice teased back. 

Will huffed a laugh. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Clarice was sure he was blushing. Especially when he ran his hand over his chest, like there was heat there too. 

“Thankya kindly, Miss Clarice. I aim to please.” 

“I was definitely pleased…” She smiled and tried to move forward again, but he took her hands and raised them, kissing the back of them. 

“I mean it. Not tonight, don’t worry about me. I just wanted to… I wanted to see how perfect you look when you come.”

Now it was Clarice’s turn to blush. 

She was lost for words, but didn’t get chance to say anything anyway, as Will slid back out of the truck.

“I’d better get going. My dad will wonder where I’ve got to and I don’t much like the idea of him happening upon us whilst out looking for me. He doesn’t realise I’m actually grown.” Will grinned as he delicately pulled her bikini bottoms back up. Which made Clarice blush again. 

He placed a kiss against the inside of her thigh, just above her knee, and disappeared into the darkness. 

*

Will stifled a moan as he fingered himself to completion and fell back against his pillows. 

He’d returned home unbelievably hard and wet after making Clarice come. She’d tasted so good, looked so beautiful as she had moaned his name, he was surprised he didn’t come in his pants. It wouldn’t have taken much more then firmly rubbing his thighs together, he was sure. 

Despite feeling bitter every time he found his dad in a drunken stupor, knowing it was just his way and not personal, not a way to avoid interacting with him, Will had been glad of it tonight. Glad to be able to go to his room unhindered, strip down and jerk off thinking about Clarice in her bikini. Clarice in general. But most especially Clarice when she moaned his name.

It seemed strange that they barely knew each other, they talked so easily and he couldn’t remember a time he was so attracted to someone. It was never like this for him. He hadn’t been exaggerating about dating and intimacy. He usually avoided it completely. It was too easy to see everything behind people's eyes, and usually too much in those he might have an interest in. So much that it put him off completely.

It had been so much worse before he started to _pass_. The judgement and, in some cases, hate. He could see it all, _feel_ it all. 

He had continued to avoid human contact as much as possible, and had no interest in doing anything else. Until now.

And perhaps Clarice was right, the situation seemed perfect. No strings but certainly an attraction. A few days to indulge comfort that they both needed. 

It all seemed perfect. Too perfect. Because it was all based on a misconception, some might argue a lie. Will was nothing but his authentic self, no one needed to know about his situation until he was ready to tell them. Though he'd already passed that point by his own standards. He'd never been intimate with someone before without telling them he was trans. 

What if she were transphobic? What if she'd consider this lack of disclosure non-consenting? And maybe it was… 

Will's gut churned. Wanting it not to matter, wanting to never have to feel this way or have these considerations. But he had to, whether he liked it or not, because the world wasn't the place it ought to be. 

It took hours to sleep and it was restless. He woke in wet sheets, had sweat right through with dreams he couldn't recall, but that had left a hollow feeling in his chest. 

Will knew he couldn't continue like this, and the temptation to pack up and go back to the city was strong. Only the fact that he knew he'd be a coward to run and not face any possible consequences, kept him there. He would need to talk to Clarice, no matter what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes out to Clarice, with very satisfying results...

"Hello?"

It was late morning and Clarice jumped at the sound of the light rap on the back door. The door that faced the path up from the lake. 

Clarice had spent yet more time in the attic, finally done with it and now having to sort everything she'd brought down. She was dusty, and could feel the stickiness of near invisible cobwebs on the bare skin of her arms. 

"Will?" She called back as she made her way through to the screen door in the kitchen, not expecting any visitors, much less the man she was starting to wonder wasn't just in her mind. 

Their late night assignation had given her whole acquaintance with him a dreamlike feel. Certainly she was starting to think that if she saw him in the light of day, he wouldn't at all be as she imagined. 

Seeing him at the door she realised immediately she was both right and wrong. If anything he was even more attractive now she could see him in broad daylight. His curls were wild, his eyes somewhere between green and blue. He wore jeans and a light henley, which was strange in some ways given that she'd only ever seen him half naked. It seemed nearly shocking that he did in fact own proper clothes.

"Hi," She breathed, a little self conscious as she began to brush the dust out of her hair. She was stopped by his amused grin. 

"I've seen you covered in flotsam from the lake, no need to try and look presentable to me," Will smiled. 

She huffed at that, "Well polite company would call before coming over." Clarice scalded with a smile as she opened the door for him and held it for him to step through.

"You never gave me your number…" His grin dropped as he spoke and she was sure he had been about to tease her further. In fact she had been looking forward to it. 

"Everything okay?" She asked as she closed the door. 

His back now to her, Will took a deep breath and then cleared his throat. She watched his broad back expand and release, enjoying the way his clothes moved over the form she had felt under her fingers the night before. 

The temptation to reach out and trail her fingers over his back, was curbed by his obvious hesitation. He hadn't come here to resume where they had left off last night. And though she might have been slightly annoyed at his presumption, the presumption itself wouldn't have been wrong. 

"I… think I need to tell you something. And it's okay if you're mad. I probably should have told you last night. Before I kissed you… before I…" Will trailed off as he turned to look at her. 

"Fuck, you're married." Clarice spat the words, her stomach clenching. Sure this wasn't ever going to be anything but casual but she was interested in messing in someone's marriage. 

"No, no… I swear. Definitely not," Will denied, looking, if anything, slightly surprised by that assumption. He took another deep breath. "I always… always think it's not anyone's business unless I'm sleeping with them. And… well… I should have told you before I…" 

He trailed off and bit at his lower lip. 

Clarice had to admit she was getting concerned. Whatever this was, was clearly something that was eating away at Will. It dawned on her that it was likely an STI, that would explain why he didn’t want her to get him off. She wanted to think that it wouldn’t matter, but of course there was concern there. Even with condoms, was it worth any risk for just a fling? 

“It’s okay, you can tell me,” Clarice offered, putting her hand on his forearm and enjoying the heat there. It would be a tough call. 

“I was assigned female at birth. I’m transgender. I… I don’t know what terms your familiar with. I just need you to understand that I… I never meant to lie to you, I got caught up in the moment…”

"But you don't…" She was about to say something incredibly stupid, she realised. She'd seen him topless, there was no need to comment on his lack of breasts like a total fool. 

Will went to turn away again, clearly ready to leave. 

“Wait… but...” Clarice had to admit she was reeling, tightening her hold on his arm. That was definitely not anything she had expected him to say. And it wasn’t something she knew a lot about, but enough to understand what he was saying. So he didn’t have a penis? Or maybe he did…? Whatever the case, he hadn’t wanted to reveal himself. Which seemed completely fair over something so deeply personal. “You didn’t lie to me,” She frowned. 

She looked at him, though he wouldn’t meet her eyes. She studied him for a moment and found she couldn’t see him as anything other than completely male. He was Will, it was as simple as that. 

“I… I should have told you…” He swallowed and looked up at her, finally meeting her eyes. 

“Okay, maybe. But that wasn’t a lie…” It took her a moment to process her own words. She had assumed he was born male, hadn’t occurred to her that anything else could be the case. So maybe she had expected certain things that came with that. But it wasn't an outright lie. At most a lie by omission and even then… could she blame him? 

She'd seen plenty on the news about what happened to trans people, the descrimination they faced. She wasn't about to expect any trans person to go around telling these things to strangers. And they were practically strangers, the fact that they had hooked up didn't change that. 

She wasn't sure that anything had changed at all. It certainly hadn't changed that he'd given her the best orgasm of her life, nor her desire for more.

"Will… I've never…" She bit her lip and frowned, wanting to kick herself for not being able to find the right words. "I… I know you're not a woman. I understand that." She continued, before sighing. "I think I'm okay with it. I mean… it doesn't have to change anything. Unless you want it to." 

Will smiled softly as she began to trace delicate patterns along his arm with her fingers. 

"I'm glad you feel that way. And… I get it. As much as I'd like everyone not to care, I understand that it's not something everyone expects to encounter. If you…" He took a step closer, closing the space between them. "If you want me to stop…" Will brushed the hair from her shoulder and leaned in to lace soft kisses along the column of her neck. 

"You should stop," She moaned, her hands going up to press against his firm chest. She felt him tense and shook her head, "No, I mean… I'm covered in dust and cobwebs." 

"You are," He agreed, giving her a questioning look as he began to finger the buttons of her loose blouse. "Your clothes are filthy…" He undid one button and she shuddered. 

He waited again, clearly giving her the chance to refuse him, but instead she swallowed and stroked both hands up his toned arms. 

"Wouldn't want to get your clothes all messed up," She agreed, stroking over his arms for another moment before lowering her hands to the hem of his top. 

Clarice found herself impatient, tugging at his top until he stepped back and pulled it up and off. 

She was breathless as she ran her hands over his chest, really seeing him now, the thin white scars under his pecs. She leaned in nuzzle at his collar bone as he finished undoing her buttons and pushed her blouse off over her shoulders. 

He let out a throaty moan of desire before slipping one hand around her waist to pull her tight to him, and using the other to slowly pull down a bra strap and kiss her shoulder. 

"Fuck… I really… I'd love for you to make me come again," Clarice moaned, not even caring if she was being selfish. He didn't seem to care either from the chuckle he let out, nor the way he managed to mounvere them ever so slightly, but enough to slip his leg between her thighs. 

She moaned and didn’t hesitate to grind against him as he pulled her bra further down. Her breasts spilled over the clothing, and he cupped one perfectly in his hand, teasing her nipple with his fingers as he moved his mouth to hers and kissed her. 

Clarice moaned and pressed herself ever closer. 

*

Will trembled, doing his best not to seem as nervous as he was. He didn’t want to be a disappointment to Clarice, especially after the night before. He had to live up to the expectation he’d set. 

But he was also getting lost in the moment. 

Her mouth was so perfect, and fit against his just right. He kissed her until they were both breathless and she was moaning as he stroked fingers lightly over her nipple. He pulled back and swallowed before daring to duck his head and lick over her nipple, enjoying her little gasp of pleasure. 

“Will…” She moaned, breathless as she moved against his leg. He wondered if she might come that way, leaving a wet patch on his jeans. But he didn’t want to find out, he had other plans. 

“Couch? Bed?” Will asked, kissing his way back up to her shoulder and sucking a kiss there. Her skin was so smooth and he could feel her slight tremble. 

“Yes…” She tried to catch her breath. She wanted him, he couldn’t believe how much she wanted him. As much as he wanted her, and that had happened fewer times than Will would have liked. 

She stepped back from him and for a moment he thought she was going to right her clothes, but instead she reached back and unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She undid her slacks, allowing those to follow to the kitchen floor, leaving her standing there in just her panties. They were practical little briefs, and that made them all the more attractive than most lingerie Will had ever seen. 

“Fuck,” Will couldn’t help but reach down and palm his packer, rubbing it against his sensitive cock beneath. “Do you know how beautiful you are darlin’?” He drawled and she laughed, bringing her arms up to wrap around her breasts. 

She was blushing, but even so she eyed him up and down and Will realised she meant for him to follow suit. Quid pro quo. 

Will bit his lower lip, taking a breath before undoing his jeans and shimmying them down. He made unattractive work, he was sure, of pulling them off along with his shoes and socks until he was just stood in his boxer shorts, packer nestled inside. 

Clarice looked him over with open curiosity before stepping up to him and running a hand down his side and to his shorts. She hesitated briefly before running her hand over the front of his shorts, feeling the shape within. 

“It’s a packer,” Will told her, leaning in to nuzzle against her neck as she continued her explorations. 

“I don’t know what that is…” She replied and he could hear the nervousness even as she tried to laugh it off. 

“In short, a fake penis. I… I like to have something there. A bulge I guess. Makes me less self conscious amongst other things.”

She nodded and moved her hand back up to his belly, feeling the trail of hair there that ran down into his shorts. He hummed his pleasure against the skin of her shoulder, lacing kisses there - finding himself quite enamored with that part of her body. 

He took a sharp breath as her hand slipped into his boxers. He hadn’t expected it, had expected more hesitancy from her and couldn’t hold back the moan as her fingers moved between his packer and his cock. 

“Fuck,” Will muttered before gently pressing his teeth to her shoulder, so tempted to bite down but with no intention of hurting her. 

She was breathing fast, short breaths as she explored. Her hand slipped all the way down at first, cupping him. He parted his legs slightly so that when she pulled her hand back upward she could feel how wet he was, and how hard. 

Her breath stuttered as she felt his small cock hard against her palm. She ground down on it a moment and then moved her hand further up to take it between her fingers. 

Will groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder. 

“I’ll come,” He warned. “You turn me on so much…”

Clarice let out another trembling breath and withdrew her hand. 

They stood in silence for a moment, breathing against each other. Finally Will swallowed and asked, “Are you okay?”

Clarice nodded before finally saying, “Yeah… I didn’t know what to expect. I… I liked touching you.”

Will bit his lower lip so hard he almost broke the skin, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore quite how aroused that made him. 

Clarice stepped back, looking at him with an astounding amount of bashfulness for someone stood there only in panties. She took his hand in hers and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was almost all boxes. In the centre of the room was a low coffee table covered in paperwork, and the sort of couch a grandmother would own. He couldn’t shake the idea of them being naughty teenagers sneaking around whilst grandma is out. 

He never had that, and so the thought gave him a little pang of... something. A fleeting glance at a life that should have been. It made him smile. 

Clarice looked at him shyly as they both stood in front of the couch, neither entirely sure what to do, it would seem. 

“How do you…” Clarice started, glancing at Will.

He took a breath and sat on the couch, spreading his legs and pulling her between them. 

“You tell me to stop anytime, okay?” He said and she nodded, her breath hitching again. He heard her swallow as he pulled down her panties, letting them drop to the floor as his hands went back to her hips. 

He leaned forward and nuzzled at her soft belly, along to the crease of her thigh, his hands skirting over her ass. 

“Oh god,” Clarice barely whispered the words as Will encouraged her to spread her legs and then moved her forward. He rearranged them so that she was now straddling his legs, as he pulled her slowly forward until she was in his lap. 

Clarice let out a soft sigh as she settled over his crotch, running her hands into his hair as he encouraged her down into a kiss. It was languid and deep, his hands smoothing up her back to keep her pressed to him. The sensation of her skin on his made his blood heat. It had been so long since he’d had prolonged physical contact like this. More than just a quick fumble. 

Will pulled back from the kiss, and ducked his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth. He played a tongue over it as she writhed in his arms, arching to give him better access. It also resulted in her crotch moving over his. She whimpered at the friction that caused. 

Will kept one hand at her back as he moved the other around, lifting it to her mouth and placing two fingers against her lips. She immediately took them into her mouth, sucking them, lathering them with moisture, before sucking them suggestively. 

Will groaned and she grinned, letting the fingers slip from her mouth with an audible pop. 

“You want to ride me darlin’?” Will crooned. 

Clarice drew a breath and nodded, “Yeah… Please…”

Will moved his hand between them, running over her swollen clit to her wet entrance. He dipped his fingers in, easing in beautifully, before drawing them back to spread some of the wetness over her clit. 

Her fingers dug into his back and shoulders as he worked her clit for a moment, until she was moving against him ever so slightly. A gentle grind. 

“That’s it beautiful,” He told her as he eased his fingers down again, pushing two deep into her as his thumb toyed with her clit. “You gonna come like this? Come in my lap?”

“Fuck… yeah…” Clarice replied, breathless as she took tight hold of his shoulders and began to ride his fingers. He could feel her clenching around them a little, taking it as a cue to add a third. 

She moaned and dropped her head back as she did so, pushing her perfect breasts towards him as a result. 

Will moaned around her left nipple as he mouthed over it. Sucking and licking, nuzzling her as she started to thrust against his hand. Her thighs squeezed him tight and he worked his fingers against her g-spot, enjoying every little moan and whimper. 

Her moans grew louder and she moved against him harder, clearly making an effort to keep her breasts close enough for his attention as she rode him hard. 

“Fuck… Fuckkkk… Will…” She cried out and clenched around him, her whole body shaking. He could feel the tremors within her, as she stilled. He continued to move his fingers in and out until the aftershocks of her climax faded and she collapsed against him, trying to catch her breath. 

“How… you make me come so hard… and… I…” She panted the words before pressing her mouth to his in what turned out to be a rather sloppy kiss. 

Will chuckled into her mouth and kissed her back until she finally relented. 

“I should… I want to reciprocate… but I’m… Wow...” She laughed. Will joined the laugh and moved her off his incredibly sensitive lap and laid her on the couch. 

“I’ll go get us some water,” He told her, standing on shaky legs and in intense need of release. He ignored the sensation as best he could as he walked back to the kitchen, stepping over their clothes to get to the sink. 

*

Clarice lay looking up at the ceiling. 

Had that just happened? Had some practical stranger made her come ridiculously hard for the second time in twenty-four hours? 

And he was transgender. She tried to process that bit. 

He just seemed like a guy. She wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t told her, at least not until she shoved her hand down his pants. And… yeah that was different. But not _bad_ different. The only consideration she could really give was that she really liked to be fucked but… well there were dildos. And riding his fingers had felt pretty much like she was being fucked. 

The way he managed to hit her g-spot so perfectly...

She stretched and let out a contented sigh. 

“You want a nap?” Will asked, looking down at her with a grin as he placed two glasses of water on the coffee table. 

She smiled up at him, “Your company relaxes me.” 

“Oh, I thought it was the orgasms,” He teased.

Clarice laughed and shook her head, “Yeah maybe that part of your company specifically.”

They looked at each other for a long moment before she sat up and scooted toward him, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers with a clear intent. 

Will put his hands on hers, stilling her, “You don’t have to.”

“Will,” She admonished, “I _want_ to. I want to see if I can make you come as hard as you made me. I want to see the look of pleasure on your face when you do, and know that I caused it.”

“Nnngg,” Will grunted and released her hands. She pulled his boxers down, the packer there at the height of her face. 

It was in a harness and was made of some sort of silicon maybe. It looked soft and fleshy, and she understood what he meant. To pack his underwear. She wondered if they made things like this for sex, and then remembered her thoughts about a dildo. Would Will want to wear a strap-on? She would certainly be happy for him to. Clarice felt her face burn at the thought. 

She moistened her lips with her tongue and moved forward, taking the packer in hand and placing the tip on her tongue. 

“Oh fuckkk…” Will was looking down at her, flushed and panting as she sucked on the packer, her head bobbing as she took it as deep as she could. 

She continued for a minute before releasing it, leaving it glistening with her saliva. 

“That’s so hot…” Will told her, breathless. 

“Can you take it off?” Clarice asked, unsure of how it worked. 

Will let out a whimpering noise and nodded, pulling the stretchy harness down and stepping out of it. 

Clarice took in the sight before her and swallowed. She wanted to put her mouth on Will, but was unsure of the logistics with him stood up. 

He must have realised, maybe it had happened before? Because then he took his seat back down on the couch and spread his legs. He looked nervous for a moment but even so slipped his hand between his thighs and began to stroke his cock between his fingers. 

Clarice pulled her hair back, nothing to tie it with she twirled it around on itself and pushed it over one shoulder to try and at least keep it out of her face. Then she moved herself to partially lay on the couch so that she could lower her face to his lap.

A few strands of hair fell forward, but she needn’t have worried, because Will gently took hold of her hair and pushed it back. Very softly holding it back so as to obscure neither her access or his view as she sucked his cock into her mouth. 

It was smaller than she was used to, but it throbbed and swelled against her tongue in a way that made her feel pleased with herself, like the first time she'd ever made anyone moan. And Will was moaning now. 

She could feel him tensing, straining not to thrust up into her mouth. Not that she would have minded. She spread her fingers into the hair on his inner thigh, moving higher without even realising it - urged on by the pleasurable sounds he was making. 

“Clarice…” Her name came out breathy and she looked up to notice his hands clutching at the side of the chair. There was something else he needed or wanted, something she was nearly giving him but not quite. Her fingers moved higher and she felt the wetness there and drew a breath around his cock. 

She hadn’t meant to tease him but maybe that was what she had been doing. She renewed lathering his cock with her tongue before sliding her fingers higher again until they met thicker hair. With a grunt Will spread his legs further and hitched his hips up a little, clearly giving her access. 

Her fingers eased inside him and she let out a whimper at the unusual sensation and the way he tensed around her fingers.

“Please....” Will panted. 

Clarice gently pushed her fingers as far as they would go before slowly pulling them back, repeating the motion over and over without picking up much speed. Will seemed to be enjoying it either way. He was throbbing in her mouth and his hips began to move, seeking both her mouth and fingers until they had a steady rhythm. 

The wet sound of their coupling filled the air along with moans and gasps. Clarice could feel herself throbbing again, growing aroused at the reaction she was causing in Will. She thrust her fingers a little harder, worked her mouth more eagerly, desperate to make him come. And then...

“Oh fuck… Nnngg…” Will cried out and came, clenching around Clarice’s fingers and throbbing in her mouth. His whole body shuddered and his hand gripped painfully tight in her hair for just a moment. 

Clarice kept up her ministrations until Will collapsed back into the couch, completely spent, a relaxed smile on his face that was just for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fling comes to a satisfying end!

Over the next couple of days Will became a fixture at the house. He came over by lunchtime and helped her out for most of the day, claiming his dad wouldn’t really miss him. Clarice was sure there was more to that, but given everything Will had told her, she was sure if he wanted to open up to her on the subject, he would. If anything he seemed to brighten all the more when they were together and she had to figure, at the least, being around his dad wasn’t great and she had offered a willing distraction. 

Twice they’d ended up down at the lake in the evenings. 

Despite gentle touches and the occassional soft kiss as they went about the day - fairly domestic - they hadn’t had sex again. Even down at the lake they were once again half naked and ended up floating in each other’s arms, but never did more than kiss. 

It was nice that there didn’t seem to be any pressure despite their time constraints. Especially as she had so much to do. As much as she’d like to spend every day in bed with Will Graham, there were practical considerations. 

But when the last of the boxes was packed up and divided into thrift, sell and keep, Clarice felt a sense of time wasted. 

She had only another couple of days she could stick around, and whilst it was great that she’d managed to get everything packed up, her remaining time suddenly felt very short. 

As Will lugged the last of the ‘keep’ boxes out to her truck to stow for her, Clarice considered her options. 

He came back in, clapping the dust from his hands. It seemed to have gotten on everything and Clarice was sure she was taking several tonnes of it back to her student apartment. 

The sight of him made her ache. 

Whatever this was between them, wasn’t going to be more than these few days, she knew that. She was completely sure she would never return to this place again. As much as she had enjoyed Will’s company, and equally, the amazing orgasms they had shared, she was at the start of her career. There was no way she was going to start something long distance, or ever consider moving for a love affair. She planned to go as far as she could with her career and that meant that, for now, love or anything even close, wasn’t a consideration. 

That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. It just meant that she needed to take this opportunity all the more, to enjoy her time with Will until she had to leave. 

“You want to go out? A date?” She blurted. Will looked up at her and chuckled. “I mean, not a date… Just… spending time together away from packing.”

“Tonight?” Will asked. 

She gave what she hoped was a noncommittal shrug, “I have to leave the day after tomorrow, so I guess there’s no time like the present.” 

“Sure,” He smiled. “I’ll go get cleaned up and pick you up at eight?”

“Yeah,” She returned the smile, glad that they would at least get chance to do this. 

“I’ll fix it all up, don’t you worry about a thing.” Will told her, giving her a light kiss before heading out the door. 

Clarice spent as long in the shower as she possibly could. She was now at the point where she was sure she was never going to get the dust fully out of her pores. 

She dried off she pulled on a sundress. She’d only brought a couple with her, in anticipation of the weather being too hot to stay in jeans all the time, though dresses weren’t her usual fare. 

That much must have been evident to Will too, when he met her at the kitchen door at eight, with a raised brow. 

“You look beautiful,” Will told her as she opened the door and let him in. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. 

It was slow and languid, more so than over the last few days, and Clarice was struck by the thought that maybe Will had just been being considerate. That he hadn’t wanted to occupy her time or distract her when she had so many things to do. 

Other than some final paperwork with the realtor the next afternoon, Clarice was done now. 

With that in mind, she slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing the length of her body against his. 

They kissed in the embrace for a few long minutes before Will pulled back.

“We should get going,” He grinned at her, clearly having enjoyed the interlude. 

“Yeah, of course. Reservations?” Clarice asked, grabbing her purse from the counter. 

“Um, not quite… I um… I’m not great around lots of people. I don’t like busy places, and I’d rather have you all to myself.” Will admitted, hesitation there, along with a blush. 

“I like that idea.” Clarice confirmed, slipping her hand in his and curious as to what they would be doing. 

“I called in a favour with one of my dad’s old drinking buddies. We have his boat for the evening. As long as it’s back by mid morning, but I can… um, drop you home later. We don’t have to stay…” Will trailed off as Clarice squeezed his hand. 

“That sounds really nice,” She encouraged and noted the relieved breath he let out. 

*

Will had been unsure how the whole boat thing would go over. It was a fishing boat, a big one though. It had a good sized cabin, but the kitchen area was pretty much just used for preparing the catch. He had gone to see Jackson after leaving Clarice a few hours earlier, got the okay and cleaned up the boat as best he could. 

He had ordered a nice summer buffet from a local cafe and picked it up on his way home to get cleaned up. It was in his car along with his overnight bag. _Just in case_ , he told himself, feeling presumptive having brought it at all. 

Will parked his car up at the boatyard and grabbed the bags before offering his arm to Clarice. She was quiet but not pensive, taking it all in. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on a boat,” She finally said as they got to the right mooring. “I don’t think I ever went on one when I was here as a child, and the rest of the time I was pretty much a farm girl.”

“Is it wrong that I can absolutely picture you in a cute cowgirl hat? Maybe a jacket with those fringed sleeves?” Will teased. 

She raised a brow at him, “That is a weird fetish!”

Will laughed, realising, not for the first time, that he was going to miss her. They had formed a fast and firm friendship beyond the near immediate intimacy. But he understood that neither of them really had the time or space in their lives for this once they left here. 

They would have their Louisiana Spring fling and that was that. And that was okay. He would rather have this time with her than none at all.

Will helped Clarice into the boat, putting the bags down so that she could immediately grab hold of him, unaccustomed to the slight rocking. Will chuckled as she clung to him and the boat settled. 

“Yeah, pretty sure you’ve never been on a boat before,” Will chuckled. 

“Hush,” She scalded as she attempted to find her sealegs, still wobbly, she tried to step further into the boat. Finally she settled in one of the benches on deck and waited. 

“Comfortable?” Will asked as he collected the bags and started into the cabin.

“Very, thank you.” She replied coolly. 

He chuckled again and stowed the bags. He put the dinner in the kitchen and then took his overnight bag into the small bedroom. It had a bunk that could fit two, if they snuggled. Just the thought of their evening ending there sent a tremor through him. 

He found Clarice still sat on deck, but thankfully not looking sick at all. 

"I'm fine," She reassured when she noticed the concern on his face. "This is nice."

Will nodded and smiled, "I'll set us off in a minute and we can have dinner once we're out on the lake, it's beautiful out there." 

He was glad of the excited smile on Clarice's face. Knowing that she was really looking forward to this. It reassured him this had been the right choice. 

He'd have felt like shit in a restaurant - whether true or not he'd have felt like the subject of gossip. It wouldn't be the first time he'd heard whispers around him, speculation and intrusive curiosity. He didn't want to put either of them through an evening that potentially featured that. So instead he had called in a favour from his dad's friend. He had spent years fixing Jackson's boat engines before he went off to college, often for little or no charge. Asking to borrow the boat so he could do some fishing and relax out on the lake for an evening before heading back to the city soon, had been believable and understandable. 

Will could feel Clarice watching him intently as he cast off from the mooring and started the engine. He started the engine and took the wheel, steering them away from the harbour and out onto the still lake, the reflection of the setting sun rippling in the water. 

"Will you show me how?" Clarice asked, appearing at his side, now braving her sealegs. "How to drive… um, sail?" 

Will smiled, enthusiasm sparking within him at sharing this with her. He nodded and pulled her in front of him, caging her in his arms as she took hold of the wheel. 

"These ones aren't much different to driving a car in terms of steering. You just have to be aware of the movement of the water, of when and where to steer. And the rules to follow - when to keep left." Will told her, moving closer so that he was practically embracing her at the wheel. It felt nice, comfortable. 

"It's different with sails. A lot more to worry about,” he continued. 

Clarice nodded at his obvious statement. And then relaxed back into him more. They let out a sigh together and then both chuckled. 

"We'll get a bit further out, and then have dinner," Will muttered into her hair, helping her direct the wheel. 

She shuddered at his breath on the back of her neck. 

"Won't here do?" She asked, breathless. 

Will slowed them and then stopped the engine, leaving them adrift in the still waters. 

The moment the boat stopped, Clarice turned in his arms. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She moaned into it and Will shuddered in response. Her need was palpable. Likely his was too. 

"Dinner can wait…" Clarice pressed the words to his mouth and then pulled away, tugging on his hand so until they were both moving towards the cabin.

Will's bag sat on the bunk like an accusation. Or a promise. 

"What did you bring, Will?" Clarice's tone betrayed her anticipation. 

Had he really been that obvious, or was she just hopeful?

"A… Something I like to play with… I brought it with me to… And then I met you…" He felt his face heat, his nervousness not letting him complete a full explanation. He cleared his throat and fixed his determination, "We won't do anything you're not comfortable with." 

“You’re this sort of mixture of nervous and confident, and it’s kinda adorable” Clarice grinned at him, a slight challenge in her tone and expression. 

"I just want to ensure you have a good time darlin'." Will replied with a grin of his own and a tease in his words. He pulled Clarice to him and slid his hands around her waist. Lowering his mouth to mutter at her ear. "I'd really like to fuck you…"

Clarice's breath hitched and she groaned, "Yeah… I'd really like that…"

Will nuzzled at her neck for a moment before turning her in the small space and maneuvering her to the bunk. She let him lay her down, pulling the bag with him as he crawled over her. 

He straddled her thighs and opened the bag to pull his feeldoe out of it.

If going away for longer than a week, Will liked to pack it. His right hand was usually good enough, but sometimes he had an appetite for more and hated being left wanting. The feeldoe fit so nicely inside him and against him, all he need do was grease his palm with lotion and he could jerk off with it. 

He'd never used it with anyone before, and his nerves jangled between terrified and excited. He wasn't entirely sure how to fuck someone with it. Of course the premise was simple enough, but what if the motion caused it to slip out of him? The thought made his inner muscles involuntarily clench as though trying to keep hold of it already. 

Clarice's hands came up to his and gently caressed the feeldoe - his cock. 

“Yes Will…” Clarice moaned and he could feel her writhing - trying to rub her thighs together beneath him. 

Will was entirely unprepared when she pulled the cock toward her and sucked the tip into her mouth, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. 

“Fuck…” Will muttered and palmed himself through his clothes.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Clarice muttered, kissing the head before taking it into her mouth again. 

Will shuddered and moved off of her. 

He stood and started to undress, making quick work of it in the small space. He watched her the whole time, mesmerised as she used one hand to hold the cock against her lips, and the other to pull up the hem of her dress, revealing her milky white thighs and delicate panties. 

“Please Will…” She practically moaned as she revealed herself. 

Will let out a shaky breath and moved forward to pull down her panties. She lifted her hips and allowed it. He flung them onto the pile of his own clothes and started onto the bunk as she spread her legs for him. 

He moved between them, moved over her. He eased the cock from her mouth with a pop, and placed it next to them on the bunk before leaning into kiss her. He kissed her hard and deep, balancing on one hand as he used the other to pull down her shoulder strap until she was easing her arm out of it. First one then the other, Will switching sides until her dress was gathered only around the middle of her body. 

She hadn’t worn a bra and Will couldn’t help but groan. He lowered his mouth and lathered his tongue over her right nipple. Clarice gasped and arched against him. He could feel how wet she was where they connected, where she tried to rut against him. 

He sucked her nipple into his mouth for a moment before releasing it and sitting back. 

His hands trembling slightly with the anticipation, Will picked up feeldoe and parted his own legs enough to slide the bulbous short end of it into himself. He let out a grunt as it eased into his wetness with only a little resistance. 

“Oh fuck… Please Will…” Clarice was looking at him as he settled the cock between his legs, slotting it nicely against his own small penis. Will clamped his inner muscles around it and closed his thighs as much as was comfortable, in the hopes of keeping it in place as he lowered himself over Clarice once more. 

They both moaned as he slid into her, her legs coming up around him as he did. 

“Oh god, Will…” Clarice moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Will groaned into the crook of her neck and stilled. 

He was nervous about pulling back, tightening his muscles again before tentatively doing so. He was slow pulling out and pushing back in but the way Clarice’s breath hitched told him she was enjoying it. 

And so was he, the toy stimulating him in all the right places. 

Will’s only concern was not having a harness. Maybe he was too used to having one for his packer. He wanted to fuck into her with abandon until she was writhing and coming apart beneath him, but he had visions of pulling back and off the toy. Ruining the moment. 

They resumed gently kissing as he slowly moved, but after a few minutes Clarice pushed him back to look at him.

“Do you… mind if I get on top?” She blushed ever so slightly. Before he could reply she continued in a husky tone, “I really want to ride your cock.”

Will groaned again and shuddered, dropping his head forward to rest their foreheads together. 

“Yeah,” The word came out as little more than a rasp. “Yeah, get on top…”

He was breathing heavily as he gripped the feeldoe and pulled out of her, moving slowly and awkwardly onto his back whilst still trying to keep the toy inserted in himself. 

Clarice left the dress around her middle, not taking the time to let it slip off before straddling Will. 

She let out a hum of appreciation as she felt his hardness pressed against her. Already slick with her juices, it took little effort for Clarice to adjust her position and slide back onto Will’s cock. 

And this was better, so much better. Will moved a hand down to cup the curve of the toy that would have been his balls, holding it in place as Clarice started to move herself up and down. 

Will put the other hand on her waist, not guiding her, just settled there to feel her motions. 

Clarice’s eyes closed, her expression blissful as she started to gyrate her hips. A fluid motion, more than just thrusting.

When Will looked down at where they joined he could see his cock moving in and out of her, could feel it as well by the way the toy pressed inside him and against his own cock. 

“Oh fuck, ride me… Please…” Will swallowed, a note of desperation in his voice at this new sensation. At fucking in this way. 

“Mmm,” Clarice hummed and fell forward just a little, pressing her hands to Will’s chest as she picked up the pace and really began to ride him. He whimpered, holding the toy firmly just in case, and feeling the stimulation her motions gave him. Will only hoped she felt just as good. 

“You gonna come like this?” Will asked, needing to know. Wanting her to. 

Clarice adjusted her angle slightly, settling so that her clit was pressed to his pelvis. She began to fuck down harder on him. She gasped and nodded. 

“Uhuh… Gonna come with you inside me…”

“Oh fuck…” Will thrust up into her at her words, but then let his hips settle again as she fucked herself on his cock. 

Clarice fell further forward, her hands either side of him as she pressed her lips to his. 

The kiss was hungry and messy, both trying to maintain their rhythm. Will wasn’t sure he’d ever been more turned on in his life.

He moved his hand from her hip to cup one of her breasts, smoothing his thumb over her nipple and swallowing her groan. He took the encouragement and rolled it between finger and thumb gently, before squeezing gently. She cried out, breaking their kiss. 

“Oh fuck… yes… Please Will…” She moaned and kept riding him, moving her body just so, enabling him to take her in hand. 

Will felt brave, he clenched around the toy and removed his hand from the base of it, so that he could cup both her breasts. 

“Yeah like that… fuck…” Clarice said, breathless, as he rolled both nipples between fingers and thumbs. They were so hard, he wanted to feel them against his tongue, but it would break the angle that was clearly giving Clarice so much pleasure. 

And himself too. 

His orgasm was slowly pooling, getting ever closer as he took in the sight of the beautiful woman riding him so wantonly. Wanting him so much. His eyes went between her legs and he whimpered as he watched again, her stretched around him. His cock sliding in and out of her as she pressed her clit against him over and over. 

The sight was enough to bring him close to the edge and then…

Will cried out, almost doubling over as he came. He clenched hard around the toy, feeling how his muscles made it move inside Clarice, practically twitching. 

Clarice fell against him and both his hands went to her hips, riding out his own pleasure as they thrust against each other. 

A minute later, as everything was starting to feel oversensitive, Clarice came too. She shook and clenched so hard around him that it almost felt like he could really feel it. And it was wonderful.

He didn’t realise how damp with sweat they both were until Clarice collapsed on top of him. Her weight was a delicious comfort. An intimacy he rarely indulged in. 

Will pulled his arms up around her and they lay together, trying to catch their breath.

Finally Clarice muttered next to his ear, “I think I’ve worked up an appetite now.”

Will chuckled. 

*

Clarice had felt a little bereft saying goodbye to Will when he dropped her home in the morning. 

They’d had sex, then dinner, then snuggled and she’d been pretty happy with that order in the end. Certainly, she wouldn’t have been able to sit through dinner with how much sexual tension she had felt. 

He had kissed her goodbye on the back doorstep, slow and sweet, before leaving her to shower and get ready for meeting the realtor. 

It had all gone well, every last thing tied up and put in their hands so that Clarice could get back to reality. She was hesitant to go in some ways, because this had been a fun fantasy. But that was all it was, all it could be. 

And that was okay, she realised. 

They had had their fun and would both take away some great memories, she was sure. 

Whilst she had resolved herself to this, she couldn’t deny how happy she was when Will reappeared at the back door as the sun started to go down. 

She would be leaving in the morning and of course had wanted to say goodbye, but also more. She wanted to entertain this fantasy a little longer. 

“Hey,” She smiled as she opened the door. 

“Hey darlin’” Will drawled with a grin, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he walked past her into the house. 

“Everything’s set for tomorrow,” She said softly, “I just need to drop my key with the realtor on my way out of town.”

Will smiled. His expression was almost proud, as though he was glad she had managed to do everything she intended. At least the down time they had spent together was compensated for by the help Will had given her. 

“You’ve done an amazing job,” Will commented, “This isn’t a small house.”

Clarice nodded, there really had been a lot to go through. Really Will’s help and support had been invaluable. 

“I… I leave early tomorrow.” Clarice felt the sudden impulse to voice the fact, despite knowing he knew that fact as well as she did. Perhaps a warning that he would miss her if he tried to drop by and say goodbye? Or perhaps...

Will nodded, a soft smile on his lips, “I know.” He paused a moment before adding, “I’ve got nowhere to be. I figured, I could stay if you like. Make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Hold me through the night?” Clarice tried to make it sound like a tease, a little joke between them. But it came out as desperately as she felt it. Maybe they would have sex, maybe they wouldn’t, but it wasn’t important. She wanted to spend the night with him. Wrapped around each other and pressed against each other. Waking with each other’s scent attached to them. She wanted one last real night of fantasy. 

Will smiled and took her hand, smoothing a thumb over it before pulling her to him and enveloping her in a hug. He was exactly the distraction she’d needed whilst here, and maybe the distraction he needed to. 

“I’d like that,” He replied, pressing the words against her hair. And then he breathed the words quietly against her, “Thank you.” 

In that moment Clarice knew that she had been what Will had needed too. She smiled, and her heart felt light. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend this last night of the warm Louisiana spring with Will Graham and her heart swelled to know he felt the same.


End file.
